pagina del dia mas loco de mi vida
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: sakura es libre ino la besa y se da cuenta que quiere a Sai.la realidad es más extraña que la ficción. Yuri inosaku saiino dedicado a dragonfetus y a ARI  byDEALIZARDI


La pagina del día más loco de mi vida…

Parejas Inosaku e Inosai

Tomamos un taller bastante loco en la universidad…

Para empezar Naruto, Sai y yo Ino estábamos en la clase del taller de escultura, mientras el profesor Kakashi dormía pues su día fue bastante agotador, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando, para empezar nos fuimos al audiovisual pues nos iban a dar un mensaje o no se que, terminamos viendo un video de la historia de nuestras vidas eso dijimos Sai y yo, Pues resulta que hace unos meses Sakura le dijo a Sai que solo lo quería como amigo… y pues en mi caso Sasuke repitió esas mismas palabras para mi hace algunos años…

Pues para no decir más estupideces, en eso llego Sakura-chan, y empezamos a bromear.

- Ino ayer nos fuimos Temari, Ten ten y Hinata a festejar un rato y se quedaron a dormir en mi casa y…- usaba un tono meloso insinuando que había pasado algo más que dormir. Así que la interrumpí.

- mejor no me digas nada más que luego me da envidia.– Por mi reacción Naruto se nos quedo viendo; cuando llegamos al salón después de que Sakura-chan se fue a su taller.

- entonces desde cuando te llevas así con Sakura.

-ella quería bromear yo le seguí el juego.

- y en una de esas que ella bromeé y tu no estés jugando.

- jajaja no se pero ella no es de esas, ella solo bromea.- y seguimos con las figuras de acción. Naruto estaba haciendo un sujeto todo musculoso… y me decían tanto sai como Naruto que yo debería de hacer un tipo así, no como el que estaba haciendo.

-Pero es que esos tipos me trauman, que asco- les dije.

Sai por su lado hizo una chica bastante fuerte, como una guerrera, le quedo excelente, así que, después lo felicitaron por que gano el concurso de ilustración, me alegra que ganara, porque se lo merecía.

Naruto decía que su mono no quedaba bien, primero una pierna quedaba muy musculosa más que la otra, después seguía con la otra, y después esta quedaba más grande así que le ponía más a la anterior y así.

- creo que sí detallaras la entrepierna de tu mono estarías igual. -Dije

-Creo que tienes razón – dijo de forma divertida, lo que siguió a continuación no me lo esperaba, termino poniendo un pene que llegaba hasta el suelo, a su mono.

- Sai ahora si, mi mono viole a tu mona, jeje-

- deja la integridad de ella así

- no la dejes virgen Sai

- Por si no lo sabías Sai, no es bonito quedarse virgen.- termine diciendo… aunque después me dio pena.

Así pasaron las horas junto con otros ratos agradables y divertidos, pero esos son otra historia.

Después me retire con Sakura-chan a la cuál dejo plantada su actual novio. Yo se que talvez no había **amor**, pero eso ya no importaba ella estaba decidida a terminar con él, justamente, le sugerí que ese día nos fuéramos a festejar su libertad. Y así nos decidimos ir a un Bar. Bastante extraño por cierto, porque se llamaba "El monasterio" y de monasterio no tenía nada. Al fin y al cabo terminamos platicando de muchas cosas sobre ambas. Le conté mi vida, o al menos lo que ella no conocía sobre mí, y ella me hablo también de otras cosas. Mientras hablábamos de nuestros **delirios, ** empezó a nacer en mi un **deseo** que yo creía muerto hace tiempo.

- hemos pasado por muchas cosas cierto Sakura-chan, yo quería decirte algo…

- ¿que cosa?

- estoy enamorada de Sai.

- y porque no se lo dices.

- yo no le gusto, no soy del tipo que le gusta a Sai. Además tu sabes mi situación, me conoces, y aunque yo quiera un **romance **con él es imposible, por él simple hecho de que yo no le puedo entregar nada, solo mi **cariño**. Y eso ya se lo di.

Así termino la platica y decidimos irnos, pero había otra cosa que me hacía sentir mal como una espina en alguna parte de mi mente, sentía que si no lo hacia ahora sería nunca, y entonces la **angustia **termino ay estábamos las dos de pie, dirigiéndonos hacia la entrada quedando a la vista del cantinero y del camarero. Entonces la tome de la mano y la detuve. Ella giro hacía mi.

- ¿Tengo ganas de hacer algo, pero no te enojas si lo hago?- dije pidiendo su permiso

- No, ¿que cosa?.

Entonces me acerque ella giro el rostro como si yo le fuera a decir un secreto al oído, entonces la tome de sus mejillas y la gire hasta quedar rostro con rostro, la bese, ella me correspondió, fue un **beso** hermoso que a ambas nos puso nerviosas, sentíamos como la **sangre** subía a nuestras mejillas, mientras bailábamos sin despegarnos con la **música** de ambiente del bar, que no recuerdo cuál canción era por que simplemente era horrible, y no me gusta ese genero es más desconozco el nombre.

El **sueño** termino y salimos del lugar dejando a unos muy sorprendidos camareros, ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, nos despedimos solo con un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí que traicione a Sai por que el la quiere, pero a la vez sentí que cometía **traición **hacia mi misma por el hecho de mis propios sentimientos.

Entonces aquí me encuentro escribiendo una historia bajando del **sueño** de ayer, todavía preguntándome que sucederás la próxima vez que la vea, y que sucederá cuando Sai lea esto, por que de alguna forma quiero que lo lea y que se de cuenta de una vez por todas de el secreto de mi alma, aunque se que yo no soy nadie para él.

Por otro lado me pongo a pensar si se molestará o si negare que bese a Sakura. Que es lo más probable. También me pregunto que de todo lo que acabo de escribir es realidad y que es ficción, en ocasiones la realidad es más extraña que la ficción, y es la pura verdad.

Supongo que el amor es una **enfermedad **mortal eh incurable, definitivamente nadie puede escapar y nadie puede decidir de quien se enamora, ahora recuerdo que hubo un día que discutimos el sentido de la amistad, entonces yo le dije a Sai que…

- A mi me cuesta considerar a las personas como amigos, tardo tiempo.

Pero en realidad yo no lo veo como un amigo y nunca lo veré como uno, solo que él quiera que sea así entonces yo nunca dejare de serlo. Es extraño el destino y los juegos que te obliga a jugar.

Sakura espero y esto no afecte nuestra amistad ni tampoco me miren de otra forma yo los quiero mucho a ti Sai, a Naruto, a Sasuke, y a Sakura.

Fin.

Espero su opinión y les guste este Yuri sayonara.


End file.
